1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle storage. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method that enables bicycles to be compactly and easily stored and retrieved from storage for use.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycles represent one of the most common forms of transportation and recreation. Many households own multiple bicycles. However, due to their length, bicycles require a considerable amount of storage space. Furthermore, bicycles are often leaned against a kickstand or some other object. Thus, they are stored in an unstable manner and may easily be knocked over or otherwise damaged.
Due to these problems, racks, hooks, and other storage devices have been developed. However, such devices also have a number of deficiencies. Storage racks may provide some stability, but often require as much space, or possibly even more space than the bicycle, alone, would require. Other devices such as storage hooks and clamps require the bicycle to be lifted and placed on the device. Bicycles are awkward to lift, and many people, especially children, simply lack the strength to lift the bicycle onto or off of the device.
Furthermore, some known devices require that the user perform a number of additional steps to latch or unlatch the bicycle, or to move it between a stowed position and an accessible position. This makes bicycle storage somewhat inconvenient and, in some cases, provides only a minimal benefit over storage of the bicycle without any storage device. Some known storage devices are, themselves, quite heavy, bulky, and/or expensive.
Hence, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a bicycle storage device capable of compactly storing bicycles in a manner that does not require the entire weight of the bicycle to be lifted by the user. Furthermore, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a bicycle storage device that would enable a bicycle to be quickly and easily retained for storage or removed for use. Yet further, it would be an advancement in the art to provide such a bicycle storage device that is compact, lightweight, and inexpensive.